Ladies of Ipswich
by crissyrunaway
Summary: A new chapter begins. An old story restored.  - RG/OC.   - Ch. 6 work in progress.  8/25/12.  - Anyone feel like doing me a favor and making a poster for my fanfic of Reid and Adriana FC:Mila Kunis ?
1. Adriana Danvers

Caleb Danvers drove back to his home after dropping Sarah Wenham off at her house. That night's events kept going through his head over and over. Before he left his car after he turned it off, he stayed in his seat a few minutes while pondering over the question that kept nagging at his brain: Where did Chase disappear to? All he knew was that he sent Chase through a Portal, but he had no idea where to. He sighed and stepped out of his car, locking it, then walked up to the front door.

All the lights were off, and he guessed his mother must not be back from the visit to his dad yet. At least she thought that was where she was. Who else would convince his dad to will his Powers to Caleb? But he decided not to dwell on that thought, and left the thought of the extra power for the next day. All he felt like doing now was sleep.

He walked up the giant staircase, and when he turned to go to his bedroom, he saw that one of the doors to one of the rooms was open. In the middle of the doorway stood a shadowy figure.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "What are you doing still awake?"

"How could you expect me to sleep? I was worried about you, big brother." Adriana stepped out of the doorway and into the light. She looked just like her brother. Same dark hair, same tan skin. Only difference was that Adriana was three years younger than him, making her fifteen.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine," he sighed. "Now go back to bed."

"Not until I hear about what happened tonight, Caleb. The curiosity has been testing my patience."

Caleb gave in and told his sister all about the night's events, not leaving out any detail. He knew his sister was stubborn and wouldn't let him sleep until he told her everything, so he did. In return, Adriana said nothing. She looked deep in thought. When Caleb was about to ask her for her opinion, she quickly cut him off.

"You look tired. Get some rest."

And with that, she went back to her room and shut the door. Caleb did not argue with her and went to his room too.

Adriana woke up with a startle. She looked around her room. No spiders. That's a good sign. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair, and put on some clothes. When she was about to leave her room, she heard a honking coming from outside the door. She grabbed the curtain and pulled it back slightly. It was her brother's friends. She groaned, knowing she couldn't leave her room until they left.

The reason for this is a long story. Supposedly, each of the four, well five, families of warlocks that moved to Ipswich were supposed to give birth to only one male. And that was her brother. She was an abnormality in her family. And since her family didn't know how to explain what was going on to the others, she was to remain secret. Yes, she went to school at Spencers with her brother, but under a different name. And she always had to stay away from him except at home. Adriana didn't like this, but she had no choice.

She kept staring outside her window, looking at Caleb's friends. She was jealous of Caleb. She wished she had friends who were going through the same thing she was. She had this power and only her brother could help her.

She looked over at one particular friend: Reid Garwin. She always found him kind of cute. Then again, she had to stay away from his friends so they wouldn't be suspicious.

She shut the curtains, and looked around her room. She didn't feel like going back to sleep since she didn't want to have another nightmare. She slowly opened her door, and saw that Caleb was about to go down the stairs.

"Psst," she whispered. "Caleb."

He walked over to her. "Adriana, go back inside!" he whispered back.

"I don't want to! I get bored easily."

"Stop whining. We're going out; so once I leave, you can come out of your room."

Adriana frowned. She didn't like this one bit. "You know, one of these days, you'll have to tell them about me whether you want to or not, sooner or later."

"Then when that day comes, I will." Caleb walked back to the top of the stairs. 'In the meantime, just do what you're told." He went down, and she heard him greet his friends.

In the meantime, she went back into her room, ranting in her mind.

_Do as I'm told? Do as I'm told? Is he serious? _She lied down in her bed, waiting for the sound of the engine of their rides leaving the estate. She looked over at the bookshelf on the other side of her room. Her eyes went black, and by magic, a book moved out of its place and made its way to Adriana. When she grabbed it, her eyes went back to normal. She spent the rest of the day reading, at least until she heard a crash coming from downstairs.

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she thought the sound came from. She saw her mother standing over the kitchen counter. Next to her feet on the floor was a broken bottle.

"Mother..." Adriana walked over next to her and gave her a gentle side hug before cleaning up the mess. She noticed her eyes were bloodshot, as if her mother had been crying. "He's gone now. No point in fusisng too much"

"It's not just that, Ana." She sighed and took a moment before talking. "Caleb finally ascended, and you're a few years away from ascending too. I've said this before a million times, I know. Especially to Caleb. But I really can't stand to lose you both."

"And like Caleb always says, we're not like Dad, Mom."

Evelyn didn't even try to argue with her, and went to the living room in silence. Adriana then decided it was time to go back to her dorms in Spencer now that the weekend's events have gone to an end.


	2. Room 310

Adriana waited until Caleb got home to ask him for a ride back to school. In the meantime, images from her nightmare kept appearing in her head. It wouldn't normally bug her so much, but Caleb told her about the spiders. One of the charges against John Putnam and Chase used them to scare Caleb's girlfriend, Kate. But it couldn't be Chase because he disappeared. Right?

When she heard the recognizable roar of the engine on her brother's Mustang, she grabbed her purse and quickly ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her brother was just opening the door.

"Go back. You're taking me back to school."

Caleb groaned. "Now? I just got back."

"Who else do you expect to drive me there? Mom?" Adriana scoffed. "C'mon, I need to go back now."

"Why now?" Caleb asked.

"Because," Adriana lied, "I need to study and I can't do it here. It's too quiet."

He laughed. "Too quiet to study? That should be better, you know?"

"Whatever, Caleb." At that moment she had already opened the passenger's seat to the car and had gotten in. Once again, Caleb couldn't argue with her. He went back to the car and started it and drove back out of the gates of the manor.

When they were a couple hundred feet away from where the dorms of the school were, Caleb parked the car. It was safer to drop her off far away from anyone's eyesight. That way the secret remained a secret.

Adriana got out of the car and waved goodbye to Caleb and started walking towards the dorms. She walked through the trees, the crunch of the leaves putting her on an edge. It was extremely quiet. She kept looking around, slightly paranoid.

She stopped suddenly when she heard a twig break. She didn't see anybody around her. Maybe it was just some bird.

When the dorms came into her line of sight, she started hurrying her pace to get out of the place. She walked up the steps to hers, and when she looked back to the woods she dropped her bag. There was a shadowy figure standing in the trees, and when it saw Adriana was looking at it, he turned and hid behind a tree. Adriana quickly walked through the doors and quickly made her ways to her room. On the way there, she bumped into someone. Her bag and the contents of it fell all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the person she bumped into. It was a guy's voice. He bent down to help her pick up her stuff that fell on the floor. When he stood back up and Adriana could see his face, she saw it was Reid Garwin, one of Caleb's friends. She took the stuff he handed to her and put it back in her bag.

She had a sheepish grin on her face. "Um, thanks."

Reid smiled back. "No problem. I'm Reid Garwin." They shook hands.

"Adriana." She kept smiling. "Adriana Danve- Daniels. But you can call me Ana if you want."

"Pretty name. I'm surprised I've never seen you around here before."

"It's probably because I'm a sophmore. And I'm usually stuck in my dorm." Adriana shrugged and pointed to the door to her dorm. "I'm in 310." She looked over to the door he came out of, which was 311. "Are you in 311?" She wished he actually was; they'd be neighbors.

Reid shook his head. "No. I was just looking for my, uh, friend's stuff."

"Who's your friend?" Adriana tilted her head in curiosity.

"Um, Chase Collins?" Adriana noticed he was nervous saying this, but she realzied it doesn't mean he was nervous talking to her. It probably was because he knew who Chase really was. Sadly, she couldn't say he knew everything too.

"Oh, yeah, I knew him. Sort of. After all, he's my neighbor."

"Right... Well," Reid smiled, "I have to go now. Hopefully, I'll see you around."

He walked away, and once he looked back to take one more look at her. Adriana noticed and tried not to smile while she opened the door to her room. She went in and dropped her bag on the desk on one side of the wall. Luckily, this was a single room and she had it all to herself. At that moment, a thought struck her. What was Reid doing in Chase's room? Was he looking for something, like clues or anything? She decided to go into the room herself.

She looked around the halls to see if anyone was coming. After she saw no one was watching, she took the chance to go next door. Her eyes went black when she used her magic to open the lock on the door, and then she went in. Everything seemed normal when she looked around, as if someone still lived there. Then she noticed a map spread out on the desk. It was a map of Massachusetts. There were some red marks, most of them in Ipswich and Salem. She furrowed her brows, thinking what Chase Collins would want to do in Salem. All she thought was that maybe he wanted to do research on the witch hunts or something. She put the map back the way she found it and went back to her room.

Adriana jumped back when she looked out the window. She thought she saw Chase standing nearby looking at her. When she turned to see him again, he was gone. _That's it_, she thought. _No more thinking of Chase. He's gone. _She decided to go take a shower and grabbed her stuff, hearing a crunch when she took a step. She saw she stepped on a spider.

"Ew."

She wiped her shoe off with the floor, and left.


	3. Daughters of Ipswich

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who have favorite this story and more. I didn't think this story would get many people's attention. So much love from me, and I hope I don't make it boring. _The Covenant _is one of my favorite movies ever, even though it isn't much popular and I hope I do it some justice. Thank you again and please review. xx**

* * *

><p>The next morning Adriana woke up from yet another nightmare, but this time it was different. In addition to the spiders, she found herself in some old house and Chase was there. She had no idea where this ancient house was, but she knew one thing: She had to tell Caleb. He'd probably know something she doesn't.<p>

She looked at her clock. It was 6:30 A.M. and school starts at eight. She took out her phone and texted him.

"Meet me in the woods before school_,_ I need to talk to you about something important."

After that, she started getting dressed and doing everything else she usually does in the morning.

About an hour later, Adriana found herself sitting against a tree near the edge of the woods. She knew it was probably dangerous considering this was where she thought she saw Chase, but it was the only safe place Caleb and her could talk without seeming suspicious at school. She kept looking around, a bit paranoid. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her brother coming her way.

She stood up and dusted of her jeans before saying, "About time you got here."

"Your text woke me up, and I needed to get ready. Now what's up? I don't want to be late for school."

Adriana took a deep breath before telling him everything. She told him about the nightmares, seeing Chase, the map...

Caleb shook his head and said, "You _think_ you saw Chase? Or did you actually see him?"

"He looked pretty real to me. And after all, you said you sent him through some portal. In other words, you didn't kill him. So he's still alive. We just didn't know where."

He took a while before answering and sighed. "Looks like the day came sooner than I thought it would. After school, we're going to the old house, okay? We have to tell the guys Chase might be back."

Adriana nodded and walked away from him back to the school building. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about finally coming out. She was happy she finally didn't have to hide, but she was nervous. What would they think of her? What would Reid think? She rather not think about it.

She made her way inside the school and through the now-crowded halls of Spensers. Kids were shuffling through, getting to their classes.

"Adriana!"

She turned to see who was calling for her and smiled when she saw it was Reid.

"Reid," she said. "Hey!"

He made his way to her. "Hey. No good morning?"

Adriana chuckled before answering. "Good morning. What's up?" She tried not to sound as nervous as she actually was. Her stomach was flying with butterflies inside. Reid was actually talking to her again.

"The roof." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, I was wondering... Want to hang out sometime or something?"

A grin swiped its way across Adriana's face. She tried not to sound to eager when she answered.

"Sure. Just.. call me up and tell me when, okay?" She really couldn't stop smiling.

"How about after school? Grab a bite to eat?"

"Oh, um-" The sound of a phone beeping cut her off. Reid took out his phone and looked at its screen. A look of disappointment crossed his face.

"Oh, nevermind. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect." Adriana nodded.

"Great!" Reid smiled and left, back to wherever his next class was. Adriana was sure that whatever message he got was about meeting his friends after school. Now Adriana worried if he's still go out with her after he learned whose sister she was. Wait a second... Reid asked her out! She still couldn't believe it and spent the rest of the day repeating their conversation in her head.

After school ended, she made her way to where her brother usually picks her off and drops her off and saw that he was already there. She got in the passenger seat and buckled up. She turned to her brother.

"Ready for the big revelation?"

Caleb answered with a low chuckle and a nod and started driving off. The car's top was down so Adriana spent the ride looking up at the sky and the trees. When they were getting near the house, she said, "You know, I have only been here a few times, but each time the place creeps me out." She got out of the car and left her bag inside.

Caleb laughed. "I come here almost once a week; I think I got used to it."

Adriana noticed Tyler's Hummer, Pogue's motorcycle, and another car which she guessed was Reid's, already parked there. The two of them made their way up to the house, said hello to the caretaker and took the stairs down to what Adriana calls the "headquarters" of the Covenant. When she made her way down the stairs after Caleb did, all heads turned to her. Reid was the first to say something.

"What is Adriana doing here?" he asked Caleb.

"She- wait, you know her?"

Reid looked down, and Adriana noticed him blush a bit and gave him a small smile. "We've talked at school," she said.

Caleb shook his head. "Whatever. That's not important right now." He took a deep breath before telling them. "Adriana here... Well, she's my sister."

Adriana saw Reid's and Pogue's eyes widen. Tyler surprisingly did not looked surprised.

"What?" Pogue asked. "You have a sister? The Book of Damnation says each generation only produces one male..."

That's when Caleb started explaining to them why they thought it was a good idea to keep Adriana hidden. He also apologized for not telling any of his friends before. Adriana noticed that Reid couldn't take his eyes off of her or Caleb; he felt kind of stupid for not realizing how much they looked like each other.

"But that's not our biggest problem now. We have bigger things to worry about," Caleb said.

"Wait!" Tyler said surprisingly too loud. "I have something to tell you guys first."

"Please do, then," said Reid.

"Well," Tyler started, "Caleb... isn't the only one with a sister..."

This time all heads turned to him. Adriana was the most excited to hear this.

"You have a sister, too? How old is she? Does she go to our school?"

Adriana felt a surge of happiness. She wasn't the only one going through this, the only girl having to deal with all of the powers. Maybe the two of them could be friend... Her train of thought got interrupted when Tyler talked.

He looked a bit taken back from her questions, but what else could he have expected? "Yeah, her name's Dani... Short for Danielle. She's your age actually... My mom homeschools her."

"Well, then.. This has been a news-full day." Reid said.

"And I have even bigger news," Caleb said. "Like I said, we have a big problem."

"Well, what is it, man?" Pogue asked.

"I- We think Chase is back."

The room grew silent. Adriana took this chance to tell the guys everything she had told Caleb earlier. She turned to Reid, but he looked lost in thought.

"Until something else happen," she said, "I guess we wait."

"Yeah," Caleb said. "I'll give you guys an update if anything happens. Or she will now, I guess, now that you guys know her.." He shook his head and started heading back up the stairs.

Pogue went up to Adriana and said, "Nice to meet you then."

"Likewise," she said with a nice smile.

Tyler was the next one to walk up to her. "You know, if you ever want to meet my sister, I can tell her to drop by the school or something."

"That's be.. awesome, actually. Can you?"

"Sure." And with that he left.

Now Reid and Adriana were the last two in the room.

"So..." Adriana started.

"So did you know who I was when you said yes to go out?"

Adriana nodded. "Honestly, yes. I knew who you were. I knew you were my brother's friend."

Reid stayed silent for a moment. "Well then..." He seemed a little bit uncomfortable. It was probably because he had asked out one of his friend's sister. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat now? Now that we're both here."

Adriana smiled. "I'd like that. Let me just get my bag, okay?"

They both made their way back up the stairs and went outside. Caleb was waiting in the car for her to come back. She went up the car, opened the passenger door, grabbed her bag, and before slamming the door, she said, "You go home."

Caleb raised an eyebrow at her, then saw that she went inside Reid's car. She noticed he glared at Reid when he took off. She laughed at this.

Reid drove over to town and stopped at an ice cream shop. They went inside and Adriana sit down while Reid ordered the ice cream. He brought over two cups of chocolate ice cream.

"Hm, how'd you know that's my favorite?" Adriana laughed lightly.

"It's chocolate. Every woman likes chocolate," he laughed.

"That's kind of true, I guess."

They both kept talking and laughing while they were there. Adriana was glad, because they seemed to connect.

When she went to pick up her bag, she accidentally knocked it over and spilled all the contents.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she joked.

"You just get nervous around me," Reid said with a flirty smirk. He helped her pick her stuff up, but stopped suddenly. Adriana noticed he had a piece of paper in his hands. "Where'd you get this?"

Adriana looked over and took the paper. "This wasn't in my bag before... I've never seen this before." She noticed the piece of paper was old, and she also noticed it was ripped off from a book by the edges.

"I have though.. In a dream.. Chase was holding it."

Adriana raised her eyebrow. "Chase?"

"I thought I was getting those dreams because I'm the next one to ascend but-"

The sound of the bell at the door of the ice cream shop cut him off. When both Adriana and Reid looked out the store window, they saw Chase Collins looking at them with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Anyways, I got bored and made a sort of trailer for this fanfic. You can find it on youtube ("Ladies of Ipswich trailer"). I just wanted you guys to see how I pictured Adriana and Dani to look like. Anyways, I'm going to try to update this story weekly, maybe even quicker. Thanks again xx**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 8/13/11 - I am sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had no wifi and a massive amount of writer's block so here is what I am going to do: I am only going to add a chapter once I have the one that follows it already written. For example, I'll post Chapter Four (which will be called "John Corwin House" *hint hint Google it*) when Chapter Five is written and so on. It might take a while since I started school already, but I'll try to do my best. Thank you for reading.**


	4. The Johnatan Corwin House

Both of Adriana's and Reid's eyes went pitch-black at the sight of Chase Collins standing behind the ice cream store's window, only a few feet away. They stood up hastily, unsure of what they were going to do. If they tried to chase after him, he would probably run away or disappear. Afterall, Chase was more powerful than the two of them. Actually, he was most likely more powerful than the rest of the Covenant, except for Caleb. After a short moment of hesitation, they dashed out of the building simultaneously. Chase was now farther away in the middle of the street. Under the street lights they could see Chase's face vaguely, but they noticed he had a mischevous smirk on his shadowed face. Adriana and Reid stood side by side, staring at the warlock who they believed had banished.

"Did you miss me?" Chase said, looking amused. "I see you finally got a girl, huh, Reid? Is she rebound after Sarah chose Caleb over you?"

Reid was enraged, and Adriana noticed. She knew about Reid's little crush on Sarah from Caleb. But Caleb had also told her Reid gets over stuff like that quickly, since it was just a game for him.

This time Chase turned his line of sight to Adriana. "And you... I've been looking for you."

Adriana blinked various time before answering, processing what he said. "What-What do you want from me? Why do you keep following me around?"

"That's an interesting question. The answer to it you'll find out in time." Chase soudned cocky. "Have you enjoyed the dreams?"

"I was right then. You were the one who-"

_Whoosh_. A trash can was flung over towards Chase. Adriana turned and saw it was Reid who sent it his way. He was glaring at Chase, his chest heaving up and down. When she turned to look back at Chase, she saw he was gone. The trash can fell with a clunk on the ground.

Reid was now at Adriana's side. "We should go to the others."

All Adriana did was answer him with a nod.

"Are you all right, Ana?" She turned up to look at him, and saw in his blue eyes that he was worried.

"Yeah, it's just... a million questions are running through my head."

Reid went and gave her a hug to side. It was awkward at first, but it felt nice later. Suddenly, Adriana remembered something.

"Hey, our stuff is still inside. Including those weird papers..."

Reid's head snapped up, looking towards the ice cream store. He left Adriana out in the sidewalk while he went inside to grab her purse and the old papers. When he came back, he handed her back everything except the papers.

"Where had you seen those before?" Adriana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In a dream," he asnwered while looking over the two pages. "But I never saw what was written on them. But I remember the drawings." He pointed to the drawings: a girl, a fire, and a weird star symbol. Adriana led him over to a bench nearby that was under one of the street lights. She grabbed one of the papers in her hand, studying it.

"This looks familiar. Like a map," she said. That's when the answer hit her. "It's a map of Salem, like the one in Chase's room."

"I- You were in Chase's room?" Reid asked while making a face. Adriana thought he looked quite adorable.

"Um, yeah. They day we met, after you had left."

"Ah." Reid nodded absentmindedly. "I didn't see any maps when I was searching the place..."

It was probably one of Chase's tricks. Like the papers now, Adriana thought.

"They were on his desk. Anyways, look." She showed him the red dot on the page. "It has writing at the bottom." She squinted her eyes to get a better look. "The John.. John Corwin House?"

"That sounds familiar," Reid said, taking the page in his hand. He passed his fingers across the edges of the papers. "This page is ripped off out of a book. And I think I know what book it is."

"And that is..?"

"The Book of Damnation."

Adriana looked up at him. "Really? I only read that thing like once, and it was a few years ago."

"Definitely. I remeber the name; I just don't remember what it was about. Feel like going back?"

Adriana knew he meant back to the old house to take a look at the Book. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Adriana opened the door slowly and carefully, trying not to make any sounds to wake Gorman up since it's late at night, and he's probably already in his fifth dream. Reid followed after her, the old floors creaking with each of their steps.<p>

"Is it weird being here without your dad?" Reid asked.

"A bit."

She opened the door that leads down to the "headquarters." The candles on the side of the stairs started lighting up by themselves as they both walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Reid did what Caleb usually does: His eyes turned pitch-black, and the Book of Damnation slowly made it's way through the air and unto Reid's hands. He opened the old book, turning every page while looking for some sort of sign of ripped pages. It was a while before he came up with something.

"Look here, the edges fit," he said and handed Adriana the book. She took the papers Reid had in his hand and placed them next to the edges of the ripped ones.

"Perfect... What comes in the pages before?" she said and turned the pages before. She tensed, and Reid could sense it. "Look," she started, "it's the pages about John Putnam."

Reid took the book back in his hands. His eyes darted back and forth through the pages he was reading.

"Wait... There's a page missing," he said. "It starts talking about the Johnatan Corwin House at the bottom of the paper, and then the next page is a new chapter. The sentence doesn't even finish." He started shuffling through the pages. "Are you sure those were the only pages?"

Adriana nodded. "Yeah, there were only two pages in my purse."

Reid sighed. "There has to be more. It just can't end there." He paced around the room. The candlelight shadowed his face, but his blue eyes overcame the dark and were extremely bright, Adriana noticed. Reid ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I have an idea."

Adriana raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I think we should make a small trip to Salem." He pointed at the map on the pages of the Book.

"Okay... When do you plan on making this trip? If we do it, we have to get the guys to come with us. And if we do, it has to be as soon as possible since we have no diea what Chase is up to."

"Um, I was thinking that we should go tomorrow," he said and sounded a bit unsure, "Hopefully, just the two of ys until we figure it out. You know, like a recon mission."

"Oh," Adriana said. "I don't really see why not. I don't like going to school anyways."

"Then it's set. We're going to Salem," he said and snapped shut the Book.

* * *

><p>Adriana left her room in a hurry, barely making sure she locked it right. She started making her way to the exit, wearing her school uniform so nobody would be suspicious that she was skipping class. She was about to make a clean exit when Tyler stepped in between her and the door.<p>

"Adriana, can I ask you a favor? If you don't mind, of course," he said.

She looked at her clock, and realized it was already a few minutes past the time Reid and her had agreed to meet. "Um, sure. What is it?"

"My sister's here."

Adriana's head popped up. "Really?"

"Yeah, and here's the thing. I can't really show her around school so I was wondering if you could."

"Oh, I-"

"Thanks! This means a lot. She's right outside. I owe you one!"

And with that he left her alone, going the other direction. Adriana sighed, knowing now that her party to leave school had an extra guest. She took a deep breath and walked out the door. The first thing she saw was a tall, slender girl with curly hair and eyes just like Tyler's.

"Hi, you must be Adriana. I'm Danielle," she said with a smile on her face. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Adriana said. "Um, before anything else, you should know something. I can't show you around school, but you can tag along with me if you want."

"Oh." Danielle did not show any signs of disappointment. "Where are we going?"

"Long story. We'll fill you in at the car." Adriana grabbed Danielle's hand and dragged her with her to Reid. When she finally found him, he was leaning against the hood of his car fidgeting with some papers. Adriana leaned over to see them, and she saw they were Google Maps. She chuckled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Hey, we've got company." She bit her lip, and pointed to Danielle. "Tyler, uh, left me to show his sister around."

"Oh," Reid said. _He _did look disappointed. "It's cool. Danielle, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "but call me Dani."

"All right, let's get going. It's only about thirty minutes to Salem."

* * *

><p>The drive was quicker than any of them expected. Apparently, Tyler filled Dani in with what he had already known; so Adriana and Reid had very little left to explain. They drove around Salem, looking at the old buildings and asking directions to the Johnatan Corwin House. When they finally reached it, they parked their car just up front and looked at the House.<p>

"Well then... This doesn't look much like a tourist attraction," Dani commented, and she was right. The place wasn't a sight to the sore eye. It was an ancient bulding, on the brink of collapsing.

Reid made sure no one was looking, and he used his magic to open up the locked door. One by one they entered, coughing at the excess dust. The place was deserted. Adriana took a look around. She was looking at a court room, probably used back in the 1600s for the witch trials. There we benches where the jury would've sat. In one corner of the room there was a set of stairs that led up to a single bedroom. It was barely furnished. The bed was unmade, and the only other significant thing in the room was a giant book. Adriana went over to look at it, and it was filled with information on trials... Witch trials. The last one being John Putnam's.

Adriana went back down the stairs. "Hey, guys, I found something." She showed them the book, and the page on John Putnam and everything he was accused for. "This was where they put him on trial. It says he was buried in the Burying Point Cemetery."

"But why did Chase come here?" Reid asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Um, guys..." Dani said. "That wasn't there before." She pointed at an envelope on the top of the benches, and she was right. It wasn't there before. She went to grab it, and read the single name on it. "It's for you, Adriana."

_Boom._ Something snapped, and the roof started falling down on them. Reid grabbed Adriana hand's, leading her out of the collapsing house. Dani leading the way in front of them.

At that moment, her phone began ringing. Her caller ID said it was Caleb. She would've ignored the call, but with everything that's been going on, she decided to answer.

"Yeah, Caleb?" she said unto the phone. Looking around frantically for a sign of whoever caused this.

"Where are you? I've been looking all over the school for you."

"Um-"

"Whatever. Just meet me at home. _Now._"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Gorman called me. Someone broke into the house. The Book is gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! On the brightside, it's longer than the others. I hope I didn't disappoint. Anyways, I have millions of thank you's to those of you who have favorited and etc. this story. I honestly didn't believe anyone would read it. So millions of hugs! Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the others; your opinions are what keep me motivated, either good or bad. So Read and Review! xoxo**


	5. The Ritual

Adriana, Reid, and Dani spent the short drive back home in complete silence. Reid did the driving, Dani fell asleep in the backseat, and Adriana was in the passenger's seat, staring blankly at the envelope with her name on it. She didn't dare open it. Too many things were running through her mind at the moment. First of all, did Chase send them all the way to Salem? Adriana had a gut-feeling that made her believe he did. That this was all part of Chase's game. It had to be. The bigger question of all was "Why?" After that she wondered what made the roof of the Jonathan Corwin House collapse. Another gut-feeling assured her it was Chase, which meant that he must've been around somewhere watching them in Salem. The third and last thing on her mind: What the hell is in the envelope and why was the Book stolen?

She rubbed her forehead; too much thinking was giving her a headache. The clock on the car's dash said it was barely ten o' clock. Her original plan was to just get some answers in Salem that would help her relax, but it did the exact opposite. She had more questions than answers and was more confused than ever.

"Are you okay?" Reid looked over at her to see what was wrong after he noticed the frown on Adriana's face. She simply replied to him with a nod. "Are you going to open it?" He eyed the envelope sitting on her lap. Adriana quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag to keep it away from him or anybody else.

"Nope," she said. "Not until after we talk to Caleb."

"All right," Reid said and turned his attention back on the practically deserted road. Very few cars passed by them, and Adriana was grateful because it meant they might get back home sooner.

Adriana rested her head against the passenger seat, and in the rearview mirror she caught a glimpse of Dani. She was still on her phone, her eyes darting left and right while she read something. Adriana was curious, but she let her curiosity go and started to close her eyes. In a few moments, she was fast asleep.

She later woke up after being shaken. She blinked various time before the figure hovering over her came into clear vision. It was Dani.

"Hey, wake up. You slept for like fifteen minutes," Dani said in a low voice. Adriana looked outside and saw they were already back home. She stared up at the mansion, but she started getting paranoid. She got out of the car and looked around to see if maybe Chase had followed them. Who knows what he capable of nowadays? "Reid just went inside," Dani spoke again.

"Oh," Adrianna nodded and looked towards the front door. "Let's go then."

The two girls went up the steps and into the front door together. The second they walked inside the foyer a voice spoke to them.

"They're in the living room," it said. It was a female voice. When Adriana and Dani turned to see who it was they saw it was Adriana's mom standing at the bottom step of the giant staircase.

Adriana frowned at the drink on her mom's hand. "Mother, I thought you weren't supposed to drink before eleven."

Her mother chuckled and rolled her eyes as if to say "Oh, please", and went up the stairs. Adriana made a mental note to remind her to talk to her mother. She was starting to worry her.

Adriana and Dani walked into the living room. They found all four boys inside, talking in whispered tones. The room went quiet when the guys noticed the girls were there. You could just feel the awkwardness in your bones. The boys weren't used to having the girls involved yet. Caleb rushed over to Adriana; Tyler did the same but to Dani.

"I was worried, are you girls okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. As you can see, we're all in one piece," Adriana responded. "And—

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Caleb interrupted. "I looked for you at school, but you weren't at any of your classes or your room. Reid wasn't in any of his either so I started worrying." Adriana couldn't help but chuckle at her brother being suspicious of Reid and glaring at him like any older brother would do.

"Relax, Caleb," Reid smirked. "We didn't do anything. The _three _of us took a little field trip to Salem."

"Salem?" Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you go to Salem?"

"That's what I was going to tell you before you interrupted me," Adriana said. "We didn't tell you anything before, but, uh… We saw Chase yesterday." That got everyone in the room's attention, but she kept speaking before anyone else tried to speak. "We being Reid and me. We still don't know what he wanted; he was being extremely vague about his intentions except for one thing. He wants something to do with me. After our little encounter, we found some pages he left for us to find. They're missing pages of the Book, which is now stolen."

"And what does that have to do with going to Salem?" Pogue was the one to speak this time.

"One of the pages had a map of Salem, pointing out one place in specifically. That place sadly almost collapsed on us so it's now destroyed. We still don't know what the place or Salem had to do with Chase. But the pages also had something else, something about a ritual. There's also more pages missing, but at least we have something."

Adriana fished in her purse for the folded pages from the night before. Once she felt them in her hand, she took them out and handed them to Caleb. She kept examining his facial expressions as he kept reading. He looked worried.

"It doesn't really say much," Caleb started. "It's mostly just drawings about a ritual, like you mentioned. But I can kind of figure out what it might require."

"What?" Dani asked.

"Well… It's kind of obvious by the picture of the girl and the star, the ritual has to do with a young woman. A witch."

"So then let's guess that Chase wants to do this kind of ritual, which is probably true," Adriana said. "But why is Chase only going after me and not Dani? We're both young witches."

"Maybe he doesn't know about Dani," Reid suggested.

"Or maybe it's because Adriana's older. Kinda like how he went after Caleb since he was going to be the first to ascend," Pogue said.

"Whatever the reason," Tyler said, "we have to keep the girls safe. Maybe they're both in danger and we just don't know it because of the missing pages."

As the boys kept discussing what could be going on because they had more "experience" with these sort of things, Dani and Adriana sat down on some chairs in one corner of the room. They watched the guys bicker amongst themselves about who was probably more right, when suddenly Dani got an idea.

"Hey, Adriana," she said.

"Yeah?"

"What if the envelope contains something that has to do with the missing pages? Chase left you the other pages so maybe there's something in there about the others."

Adriana agreed with her idea and reached into her bag again. She pulled out the envelope, and without hesitating she opened it. Inside there were many papers. Adriana unfolded them and began to read them. Dani watched as Adriana's eyes darted from page to page.

"So, what are they?" she asked.

Adriana took a moment to reply as she finished reading. "Exactly what we've been looking for. And it's bad, really bad."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! Be quiet… SHUT UP!"<p>

The boys' heads turned to look at Adriana, who now stood next to them in the middle of the room with the pages in her hand.

"Guess what was in the envelope," she said as she raised the papers to show them. "They're the missing pages, and we're in trouble. All of us."

"What do they say?"

Adriana waved for all of them to sit down as she spoke. "Well, first of all, Caleb was right. The ritual requires a young witch. But it gets worse. According to the pages, it's a sort of power ritual. And if Chase performs it, we're all screwed. In the ritual, all you need is some sort of small object and the girl. You need a blood sacrifice from the girl and a spell so you can transfer her powers to the object of the spellcaster's choice. Whoever wears the object has all his own powers and also the girl's."

"So that's it? He wants your powers?" Pogue asked.

"It's worse than that. The pages contain something else that no one else here knew, something that apparently John Putnam had figured out himself. It's about us." She pointed at Dani and herself. "And it's about when we ascend. We don't ascend like you guys do at age eighteen. We do it two years before, and it's a different experience for us than it is for you. Whoever created us witches made it easier for us than they did for warlocks. It doesn't pain us. In fact, we don't even feel it."

"Then I suggest you stop using magic then, Ana," Caleb said. "Your sixteenth birthday was months ago, and think about all the magic you've used since then."

"I wasn't done speaking, big brother. There's more. Like I was saying, we witches were created differently. When we ascend, our power doesn't become our life source like it does for you guys. It's just there for our use."

"But why?" Reid asked. "What makes witches so much more special than warlocks? No offense."

"I have a pretty good guess why." Dani spoke, a smirk forming on her lips. "Magic was originally meant for the woman. But man was greedy and claimed it for himself also."

"And you know this how?" Reid said.

"What did you think I was doing on my phone on my way over here? I got bored and did a little research. I've never read this Book of Damnation, so I did a little digging. You'd be surprised at what you can find on the internet."

"Yeah, Dani's right," Adriana said. "So this brings up more about the ritual. Since witches don't age by using their powers like you guys do, whoever wears the object I was talking about before can use their power without aging. Another problem with this is that when you take all the power of the witch… she dies."

At this the room went silent, which seems to happen a lot whenever bad news is shared with the group.

"Oh and there's one more thing you guys should know that was mentioned in the pages."

"What?" the rest of the group said in unison, a slight tone of annoyance in their voices. All the new information was starting to get on their nerves.

"The Book of Damnation isn't the only book of the Covenant. There's another one… The Book of Secrets."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm _so so sorry_ for taking months in updating! I finally got inspired to keep on writing this, and it only took watching _Across the Universe_ and _The Covenant_ again to do so. When I wrote the last chapter, I already had the storyline mapped out, and even another storyline for a possible sequel if this story did well. But I didn't really feel like writing at the time until now. So I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for waiting patiently if you waited. Please review. If you do, I'll probably get inspire to finish and post the next chapter soon... No promises though. But please tell me what you think. I accept honest opinions only, good or bad. I also wanted to ask anyone who reads this fanfiction if you think I should think I should change the title of it to Daughter of Ipswich... I've just seen it being done before and I thought "Ladies" would be more original I guess, but I have been wondering if it would be better. So tell me your opinions on that also. Bye, loves. xoxo**


End file.
